Sorry
by Highway Girl
Summary: Post 20 02 07. Spinelli visits Lulu because he needs to apologise for what happened. Spilui, sort of.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to GH, which is owned by ABC and Disney.

A/N: I know the premise is a lot like Visiting Hours, but the subject matter is completly different.

* * *

**Sorry**

Damian Spinelli slipped quietly into the darkened hospital room. There was no light, save little strips shining in from the half-closed blinds. He took a step forward, wincing as his sneakers screeched against the cold ground.

He took another tentative step forward, careful not to wake the slumbering girl. Her blonde hair was fanned out around her head and her face was marked with red scratches that stood out vividly on her pale complexion.

With another step, he was beside her. He set his ever-present messenger bag on the floor, the broken pieces of his once most prized possession clattering. He slid his black beanie off, causing his wild hair to go up in all directions. Spinelli leaned down and softly kissed her on the forehead, pushing some hair off of her face. With a small, almost inaudible sigh, he lowered himself onto the chair placed just next to the bed. He carefully took her small hand in his own.

"Blonde one?" He began softly. She stirred, but said nothing. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his emotions. "I am so sorry, Lulu, you have no idea." He paused for a moment, softly caressing her hand. "I-I tried to save you. I tried so hard, so many times." He sniffed and wiped a stray tear away with the back of his hand.

"You were right behind me, I thought anyway, and I turned around and you were gone," he choked back a sob. "I should have looked back, I should have found you. I tried to find you." Spinelli's tears were flowing more freely now; he stopped trying to wipe them away. "They had to drag me away, you know. It took two of them, actually," he said with a small laugh.

Lulu stirred again and Spinelli froze. "Mom?" She moaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Spinelli shot up and went closer to her side, not letting go of her hand.

"Blonde one?" He said softly, leaning down to her face.

"Spinelli?" She croaked, trying to sit up. He gently pushed her back down and she squeezed his hand tighter. "Where am I? Where's my dad?"

"You're in the hospital, Blonde One. The Great One stepped out to help the Step Monster," Spinelli sat back down in his chair. "Stone Cold's old man is in really bad shape."

Lulu looked down and their still clasped hands solemnly. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"One of the arteries in your leg was hit by glass," Spinelli paused and looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"What?" Lulu asked. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

"I let go," Spinelli said mournfully, looking back at her. There was a lengthily pause, the only sound was the beeping of nearby machines. "I was so scared. Like, final boss scared," he said finally, choking back tears.

Lulu pulled him closer to him and brought him into a hug. His tears soaked through her flimsy hospital gown. She shoved over, making room for him in the hospital bed. "Lay down," she said softly.

Spinelli wiped his eyes clumsily with his sleeve and laid down next to her. They turned on their sides, facing each other, careful to avoid Lulu's injured leg. Lulu reached up and wiped the tears from Spinelli's face.

"You can't possibly blame yourself," she said softly as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

Spinelli looked at her, his blue eyes full of misery. "It was my fault. I tried to save you, but my mission was not accomplished. I mean I would have done anything for you to be okay. I would have given them anything, even my Wii." Lulu smiled at him. "And Wii's are not cheap. I already sacrificed the baby to the disaster gods."

"You're laptop?" Lulu asked.

He nodded solemnly. "It's been a rough day."

"Spinelli, you did save my life." Lulu said finally, forcing him to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Remember, Craig would have killed me if you didn't open the vault? Remember when I was scared? Or the fact that you kept me from speaking up?" Lulu shifted herself closer to him. "Craig would have shot me if you weren't there."

Spinelli was silent for a moment. Lulu's steady breaths were causing his messy hair to fly about. "Do you really believe that?" He asked finally, voice laced with hope.

"I do," she said finally, pushing her face into his shoulder gently. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Neither of them heard the doorknob turn.

Luke Spencer's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. "What exactly do you think you're doing to my daughter?!" He exclaimed.

Spinelli's eyes went wide. He jumped away from Lulu, causing himself to fall on the floor. He shot up, his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Dude…" he began, looking at Lulu for help.

Lulu looked at Spinelli pitifully. "Dad, this is the Jackal." She said, waving a hand at Spinelli. "He saved me."

"Well, I already know that!" He walked over to Spinelli and clapped him hard on the shoulder. "Better you than Spielberg, at least you never knocked her up," Luke said in Spinelli's ear, causing the younger man to gape.

"I-I-I," Spinelli sputtered, picking up his things. "I have to go check on Sam," he put his beanie on his head and dashed for the door. He stopped short and looked back at the father/daughter duo. "The Jackal bids you adieu, Great One!" He gave a clumsy bow to Luke and waved at Lulu before running out the door.

Luke smiled over at Lulu. "I like him."

--

Please, soap gods, allow something like this to happen! Spinelli broke my heart today (02-20-07) when he broke down. He loves her so much. I hope that the writers can see the gold they're working with!

This is like super-fluff, but I feel like it's needed, after those killer scenes. I hate Milo and Dillon.

If any Spilui/SpiLu fans have some time, post on The Jackal and the Blonde One forum!

Also, if anyone has and ideas, post your own SpiLu fictions. I'd like to see if we can set up a C2.

As always, review!


End file.
